


Rey of Jakku is the Best Assassin in the Galaxy

by SkyTintedWater



Series: Star Wars Love-In [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassin AU, Choke Sex, Dark!Rey, F/M, JediPilot, Murder, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rough Sex, dark!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/pseuds/SkyTintedWater
Summary: Two assassins from rival groups compete over the same kill.Stop me if you’ve heard this one before.





	Rey of Jakku is the Best Assassin in the Galaxy

Poe Dameron, best assassin of the First Order, flips a lazy salute as Armitage ‘General’ Hux enters the room. 

‘I have another assignment for you, Dameron. I need you to kill —’

‘Just give me the file. I’ll read it later over a nice glass of bourbon.’

Hux’s nostrils flare. ‘Dameron,’ he says, his voice quiet and deadly, ‘is that bourbon from my personal liquor cabinet?’

‘Yep,’ says Poe as he uncorks the bottle. ‘You didn’t pay me enough for the last gig so I took this as a bonus. Thanks, it’s supposed to be good stuff.’ He sniffs the bottle, eyes closing as he focusses on the scent. ‘Hints of … honey and woodsmoke. You have good taste, for a war lord.’

Hux takes a step forward, his hand curled into a fist but Poe is faster and the blade of his knife rests not-so-comfortably against Hux’s throat before the blow can land. 

‘Now now, _Hugs_. You wouldn’t want to upset your best assassin, would you? Don’t worry, I’ll save you a couple of drops.’ Poe’s tone is easy, conversational. He and Hux are so close that Poe can smell what his boss had for dinner. 

Hux’s face is as red as his hair and he’s trembling with rage (or fear, it’s hard to tell). He takes a step back and bares his teeth. It isn’t a smile. 

‘Keep it. Do the job.’ He turns and makes it to the doorway before he turns and raises his arm dramatically, pointing at Poe. ‘You may be my best assassin now, but wait. Just you wait.’ And then he’s gone and Poe is doubled over with laughter. Hux at his most arrogant is Poe’s favourite thing, because arrogant people make mistakes. And when Hux screws up big time, Poe will be there, blade ready and waiting. 

He skims through the file and sips at his bourbon. It really is good stuff, completely worth breaking into the boss’ room for. 

The file doesn’t contain much of interest, just basic information on the target’s whereabouts, his habits, his favourite taco joint. It doesn’t say why Hux wants him dead, and Poe stopped caring about that years ago. 

With a sigh he stands and gets his gear ready. He keeps most of his weapons stashed in a secret compartment in his car, but his favourite ones are within reach at all times. In Poe’s line of work it isn’t paranoia to think that there might be someone dangerous waiting around the corner. Hux isn’t the only game in town, and Poe has rivals everywhere. 

***

Rey has started to wonder what it would be like at the top. No amount of beatings could entirely wipe away her rebellious streak, and she’s always wanted to be boss. Unkar is a good businessman, but he’s getting older, sloppier. She’s seen his lackeys forming little huddles and alliances, whispering to each other whenever Plutt isn’t around. She files the information away as something useful and enters Plutt’s office. 

‘I have a new mission for you, my dear,’ he says. His voice ceased to make her skin crawl years ago, and he no longer threatens her, having learned the hard way what happened if he tried to touch her without her permission. She’d gone without food for three days for slashing his face but it had been worth it. 

Wordlessly she holds out her hand for the file. She’s been itching for a new mission, eager to escape the gritty sand of Jakku for a couple of days. Plutt hands it over, holding it for a second longer than necessary, reminding her, as he always does, that he is in charge. 

As Rey leaves the room and flips open the file on Bala-Tik, she thinks about Plutt, slumped on the floor of his, no, _her_ office, throat opened from ear to ear, his blood slowly staining the rug. 

Yes, she’ll have to have a word with his flunkeys sooner rather than later. 

***

Bala-Tik is harder to find than she’d thought. He either knows there’s a bounty on his head or he’s naturally paranoid: either way, he hasn’t been alone or vulnerable for the three days that Rey’s been tracking him, and she’s getting annoyed. She considers what would happen if she took out all of his men as well, but grudgingly admits to herself that she isn’t good enough to take out ten men in one go. At least, not with the weapons she has on her. 

At least, Bala-Tik gives her an opening — while she watches from the corner of the bar, he goes upstairs with a man roughly his own age, scantily-clad and whispering into Bala-Tik’s ear. Rey slips outside and scales the walls, slick with rain, until she finds the second storey. Creeping from one window ledge to another, she finds Bala-Tik and the young man tangled together on the bed, naked and writhing. 

With her cloak wrapped tightly around her fist she smashes the window, and before they can react she’s inside the room, bleeding from a dozen cuts where she scraped against the broken glass. 

‘You. Out,’ she says, pointing at the other man. He flees, and then it’s just her and Bala-Tik.

Her victim grabs a knife from the bedside table but it’s too late for him. No one in the galaxy is faster than Rey of Jakku and she’s already crossed the room, blade out and slashing, aiming for his soft white throat. He jerks backwards so her cut isn’t as clean as she wanted it, but it’s deep enough that his life blood immediately spills onto the bed, the carpet, and Rey’s boots. She waits for him to bleed out completely before she completes her next task: removing Bala-Tik’s head from his shoulders to give to Plutt as proof of her kill. 

Already she can hear Bala-tik’s men storming the stairs, yelling for her blood. It’s been an entire minute since she entered the room, and she rolls her eyes at their sloppiness. 

Gory job done, she shoulders her bag and jumps out of the room onto the roof of the next building. It’s empty except for a couple of bullet casings by her feet. There’s a sharp smell of gunpowder in the air and she pulls out her knife, ready to fight. 

But no rival assassin greets her, so she leaves, glancing at every shadow. 

***

Poe had been staking out Bala-Tik for days. That little shit had never been alone, but Poe knew about his fondness for a particular brothel and he’d waited there, gun at the ready. And then, just when he’d been ready to kill his mark, that woman from Plutt’s gang had broken into the room and cut the bastards’ throat. Furious, Poe had fired a couple of shots anyway, but it was too late. She’d made the kill and beaten him. Again.

He thought about killing her and stealing the head for himself, but it just wouldn’t be the same. So he packs up and leaves before she exits the room, heading for the nearest bar to drown his frustration.

An hour and several beers later Poe heads back to his hotel room. He insists on having a nice place to stay when he goes on assignments, and Hux agrees as long as half of the cost comes out of Poe’s own cut. Poe goes along with it, since he can just take it all back when he kills Hux and takes his job. A lot of things will change then. 

It isn’t until he’s in the room that he notices something is wrong. Plutt’s assassin is sprawled across his couch, a bottle of whiskey on her lap.

‘I beat you!’ she cries as he turns on the light. ‘Again and again and again, Dameron! I’m the best! Admit it!’

He keeps his hand on his gun but doesn’t draw it. Her cheeks are flushed and there’s a second bottle of booze on the floor. It’s empty. 

‘Dameron! You aren’t saying anything!’ She’s grinning at him, leaning forward now. He does his best to ignore her shirt, open invitingly at her throat, and points at the window. 

‘Beat it, girl. I’m going to bed.’ He sits on the bed and takes his boots off, keeping one eye on her. He still isn’t sure what she’s doing here. 

‘Nope. Not until you admit it. C’mon, Dameron, no one else is gonna know.’ 

She’s _quick_ , crossing the room in a couple of steps until she’s standing in front of him, her hands empty but no less dangerous for all that. The smell of alcohol doesn’t quite cover her own scent, which is weirdly good. He quickly crosses his legs in an attempt to cover his reaction, but she sees. 

Leaning over even further, their mouths almost touching, she whispers, ‘You don’t want me to be sad now, do you?’ 

He’s had all kinds of women, and not a few men. But never someone as dangerous as he is, never another killer. It’s exciting, and stupid, and before he can talk himself out of it he pulls her onto his lap. With a happy squeal she wraps her arms around him and kisses him, all tongue and hard, nipping teeth. He gives as good as he gets, kissing her until they’re both dizzy and panting. 

With a grunt Rey pushes Poe onto his back, straddling him as she nibbles his neck. He desperately wants to take his pants off but she refuses to move so he flips her over, pulling his clothes off with one hand and holding her down with the other. She doesn’t help, wrapping her legs tightly around him and struggling to get back on top. 

They wrestle so much that they end up on the floor, Poe on his back and ignoring the pain as he grips her arms tight enough that the next day she has ten half-moon bruises on her skin. She doesn’t mind.

With a wicked grin she slides onto his cock, slick and wet, her head tipped back in ecstasy. It’s hot, but he was expecting Rey to be a little more aggressive. He isn’t finished having that thought when she leans forward and wraps her hands around his throat. Poe grabs at her wrists but doesn’t pull her hands away and so she squeezes even tighter, writhing on top of him like a mad thing, and when he comes inside of her his breath is short and his vision goes hazy at the edges. 

She isn’t done yet, riding him with short, sharp thrusts of her slim hips until she screams and collapses onto his chest, sweat pouring from the both of them. 

Rey whispers something that Poe can’t quite catch, and it takes him a minute to get enough breath to ask, ‘What?’

‘I said, say it. Say I’m the best.’ 

He doesn’t have the energy to argue anymore. ‘You, Rey of Jakku, are the best. You’re even better than _me.’_

She rolls off him then and he takes a deep breath, savouring her scent. Even covered in sweat, the woman smells good. 

Some time later Poe wakes up alone, still naked on the floor of his room. As he sits up he notices something black just below his navel. 

_Rey was here,_ it says. He licks his finger to wipe it away, but it doesn’t budge. She’d used permanent marker.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even like choke sex. It just sort of slipped into the story.  
> I also wrote a bunch of notes about how Rey became Dark!Rey, and how she and Poe overthrow their respective bosses while fucking each other on the side. I may or may not write it.


End file.
